The Bet
by SoulEnder
Summary: Sonic and a few of his friends take a vacation in the Sol Zone after finally putting an end to Robotnik and Dr. Nega. Finally able to relax and let loose, a day of fun on the beach quickly deteriorates into a contest of wills and endurance... kind of. Has evolved from one shot, rating may change later in. SonicXAmy, ShadowXRouge, TailsXCream, EspioXNicole? and maybe others...?
1. Throw Down or Fall Down

**All Sonic Characters are trademarks of Sega and Archie Comics. I do not claim to own rights to any of these characters.**

**This story could be a one shot funny, but I left the doors open so I can add more chapters if you guys liked it. Contains some adult language and alcohol. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1: Throw Down or Fall Down

Sonic walks over to Knuckles, who is admiring the view of the beach while waiting for everyone else to change into their swim gear.

"Clean air! Warm sun! And swim suits oh my!"

"Careful where you let your eye wonder Sonic, Amy might kill you if she catches you staring at the other girls. Not that watching her kill you wouldn't brighten my day. Besides, a few of them are putting on more clothes than they normally wear."

"Rad Red my man, girlfriend or no, she's been after me too long to murder me on a technicality like a little ogling. And yeah some may be adding a bit, but swimsuits just have that extra excitement for some reason." Shadow walks up beside them holding a blank expression, "What's wrong faker, bored with fun already? We haven't even started yet. The Sol Zone is pretty much all beach front real-estate and, now that we clobbered all the pirates, clubs and party boats have popped up all over. Blaze should think about renaming thing place the Fun Zone, or the Party and Drink till you can't run straight Zone."

"You're an idiot. Having to be around you is the opposite of fun."

"Yup, just being this close to you has just dropped the fun level by two degrees already. Ultimate buzz kill more like." Sonic's face plastered with his usual smug grin as Shadow's grows more annoyed.

"Okay guys, we came here to have a good time and relax. So knock off the bickering."

"Oh don't worry Knux, we all know why you're here." Sonic's already smug look got even worse.

Shadow's sneer changed into a small half smile as he chuckled. "Rouge told me the second Amy found out."

"What are you guys on about now?"

"Oh nothing, just a friendly wager that a bunch of us are taking part in, which I'm going to win faker."

"You wish Sonic."

The two of them smirked and stared at each other like they were getting ready for some big contest. As they continued glaring challenges at each other, Tails and Espio walked up.

"What's up with them?" Tails asked with a mildly puzzled look.

"They're talking about some dumb bet and boasting about winning."

"Oh… uh, is that right?"

At Tails' response Espio rolled his eyes as Knuckles raised an eyebrow at the strange response. But before he could question him about it, the girls arrived. As Amy, Blaze, Cream, Julie-Su, Nicole, Rouge and Sally came out of the extravagant beach house; Amy ran over and hugged Sonic.

"We didn't keep you boys waiting long did we?"

"Too long Ames, especially after seeing you in that skinny green two piece. You trying to tell me something?" Sonic wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe." She leaned in and kissed him.

Rouge walks up to Shadow and puts her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. "I think Amy's on to something, don't you handsome?"

Shadow doesn't answer as he leans in and engages her in a series of kisses.

"Maybe we should just let them be huh?" Tails looked over at Cream blushing slightly.

Cream just nods and holds out her hand. Tails takes it and walks her down to the water.

"How about some drinks?" Blaze turns to everyone and motions toward the bar by the outdoor grill pit and picnic table.

"I know I could use a drink." Knuckles said as he walked with Blaze to the counter. Sally, Julie-Su, Nicole and Espio followed suit.

"Why not let Nicole be our mix master when we aren't out partying?"

"Oh Sally, I don't know if I can. I've only just made this body recently. Even if I know what to do, it doesn't mean I'm ready to do them yet." Nicole fidgeted with her hands.

"It's okay. You won't know until you try." Blaze moved out from behind the counter for her.

Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Rouge rejoined them "Yeah, exactly. Besides, our brave men will shield us frail maidens by taste testing them for us. Right boys?" A sinister grin curled the corners of Sally's mouth.

"Who the what now?" Sonic was weary of that grin, it always meant trouble.

Espio covered his face with his hand, "We've been drafted to sample practice mixed poi—uh, drinks."

"On second thought Amy, why don't we go back to making out over there, you know, where it's safe?"

"But Sonic, don't you wanna help Nicole? Please? For me?" Amy pulled out the big puppy dog eyes on him. He knew that even if he said no that she'd guilt him into it anyway, usually just expending more effort for the same, less happy outcome.

"At least Tails is safe building sand castles with Cream." Sonic sulked and walked over next to the other, not entirely willing, guinea pigs.

"I knew our big strong men would come through for us." Sally's smile almost seemed malevolent… almost.

"Funny, you only try that helpless damsel stuff when you're trying to chicken out of something." Knuckles prodded her ego.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that sounded like a challenge Knuckles."

"Well, I guess that means you don't know better."

"Alright, name the terms tough guy."

"Winner drinks the loser under the table."

"And the prize?"

"A free card to make that person do any one thing whenever they want during the vacation."

"Deal. And since we're all here to have fun, why don't we get the others involved; even add a team element?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

Sonic tries to chime in, "Woah, okay guys time out. You don't just-"

"One on one drinking, girls versus boys." Sally continues like she didn't hear him. "Three out of five or better wins a group prize from the other team."

Sonic tries again. "Hey, we need to have a sa-"

"So you and I as team captains with both single and group bets?"

Sally's smirk returns as she folds her arms "Yeah, unless you think you guys can't out drink a bunch of girls."

Sonic opens his mouth to interject again but Espio just puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder and points back at the other girls. All of them looked fired up, like this was some kind of trap, and Knuckles had walked them all head long into it.

"I think you girls have already lost."

"Oh really, well how about we make this a little more interesting for you since you're so confident. Since all the other guys are coupled up, why don't you face the rest of us. We all drink at the same time. And if any or all of us out last you, you owe each of us a prize."

"So if I win I get three prizes then?"

"If you had a chance yeah. But even if Blaze and Jules lose to you, I'm getting my prize."

Knuckles breaks into a slight grin "You wish."

Blaze moved closer to the two with determination in her eyes, "I'm going to win that prize."

"I'm not planning on losing either." Julie-Su added stepping forward.

All the couples just smiled as they listened to them.

"Alright Sonic, go get Tails and Cream and fill them in" Amy was all sunshine and smiles right now. Something definitely felt fishy about this and Sonic had a strong feeling why, but saying something wasn't going to change anything now.

After he went and got Tails and Cream, she was all smiles too while Tails just looked downcast like he'd just been condemned to some strange fate. 'Yup, we are totally caught in a trap.'

After a few minutes of prep, everyone took their seats and Nicole had set up kegs for both the guys and girls. And then they were off, throwing back drinks in unison with their competitors. One, two, three, four, five drinks and Tails falls out of his seat as Cream giggles and hiccups off and on.

Sally smiles at Knuckles and then looks over at the other girls, "Looks like the first is down girls. Won't be long until the boys owe us big. Good Job Cream."

Knuckles empties another drink forcing the three girls to do likewise. Six. "We'll see about that."

Seven, eight, nine drinks and Amy falls face first on the table. Sonic clasps his hands and shakes them over his head. "And that ladies, is how it's done." He tilts back a little more than he intends while showboating but catches himself after a second.

Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen drinks and Espio falls forward.

"Loos like we'r in the lead again."

"Funny, doesn't sound like you're in the lead Sal."

"Nice one." Sonic snickers at Sally through his buzz.

Blaze throws back another. Fourteen. "She may not be, but I am."

Nicole calls a five minute time out and lets everyone relieve themselves. Once they all return, everyone takes a shot of vodka before they continue.

Julie-Su finishes her next one as Knuckles keeps pace and begins leading. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen drinks and Shadow tries to catch himself on the table but blacks out. Rouge grabs her head, "Phew… that was getting kind of close."

"Awe man, damn it faker you suck. That's it; I'm drawing shit on his face." Sonic heads into the beach house for a marker.

"Loosh like we win the grou bet Knuckles." Sally was fading fast.

Knuckles threw back two more rapid fire, but had to hold his head up for a second. Nineteen, twenty drinks and Sally falls backwards into the sand. "Hahahahahahahhahah!" Knuckles almost falls off the bench laughing. "Forall yer big talking Sal… hahahha, you fall off firs."

"Shees out but wer still gonna win." Julie-Su puts away another. Twenty one.

"This is ridiculous." Rouge lightly shakes her head next to Nicole. "At this rate, he's gonna drink all three of them under."

"Unbelievable." Nicole muttered under her breath.

Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four drinks and Julie-Su fell face first onto the table.

"Now it's jus me an you pusshy cat." Knuckles smiled even though his face was kind of numb but Blaze gave no answer and went straight for the next cup. Twenty-. Half way through the mug Blaze loses consciousness and falls back into the sand.

Sonic walked back out just in time to see Blaze fall out. "Rad Red looking good!"

Knuckles pick up the last drink and downs it smacking the mug onto the table. Twenty five. Knuckles then stagers to his feet and slowly steps back behind the bench. After which he sits down on the sand behind him and lays flat, letting out a contented "Booyah." before he falls asleep.


	2. Fueling Up to Party

**So it's not a one shot anymore. Yeah! I hope you guys enjoy the story as it develops. I'm sure crazy stuff will follow even if this chapter seems somewhat tame.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fueling Up to Party

Sonic put's the cap back on the silver sharpie. "Alrighty then, you girls feel like helping me get the stuff for the grill?" Sonic motions to it with his thumb. Nicole and Rouge nod as Cream walks up to Sonic.

"Sonic, let's go get the food for the grill." Cream beamed still a little buzzed from the game.

Nicole looked a Cream with a slightly worried look. "Do you need a hand?"

Sonic just smiled, "Nah we should be okay. Why don't you guys see if you can rouse our wayward sleepers?"

"And if that doesn't work?" Rouge signaled to Knuckles and the three girls on the end.

"Well, at least Knux'll come round when his sniffer picks up the smell of prime stake and primo chili dogs." Sonic smirked and Cream giggled as the two head into the house to gather supplies for the cookout.

When the two passed through the door, Nicole and Rouge walked back over to the table and stood before their drunken friends. Nicole looks at Knuckles, "How did he beat all three of them?"

"Especially after all the trouble to give them an opening." Rouge just shook her head. "Still, it's not their fault Knuckles drink's like a monster."

"Well, let's start waking them." Nicole walked over to Tails and shook him as Rouge pulled on Amy's cheeks with a smile.

"Nh, owwww… dop ie." Amy tried to pull away but Rouge just started moving the two sides of her mouth up and down in turn. Finally Amy wakes up and pushes Rouge's hands away. "Knock it off." Amy massaged her red cheeks, "That hurts you know."

Rouge chuckled, "So did watching you pass out so quickly." Rouge lightly flicks Amy's nose teasing her. Amy blushed adding more red to her cheeks before crossing her arms in a pout. "Now help us with the others."

By now Tails was sitting up and holding his head lightly as Nicole rubbed Espio's back trying to coax him to wake up. Amy looked back at Rouge while pointing to the group at the end. "So how'd it go?"

Rouge shushed her by bring a finger to her own lips and then pointing to Tails who was about to stand up. "Knuckles won at twenty five mugs."

"What!? He beat all three of them?"

Rouge just nodded at Amy's astonishment. Espio was now up and he and Tails tried to wake Shadow but after a few seconds fell into the sand laughing at all the graffiti on his face.

"Ahahahaaaha doofus hahaaa! Sonic was here! Hhehaha Captain of the fail patrol hnnhn! Hhaaha Sir Pantywaist! Haahaahhh!" Tails rolled to his side laughing at those and numerous others.

Espio just held his sides. "Ass hat!? Hahaaha ahah ah. Sonic is so random. What does half of this even mean hnnhmhaha."

Amy and Rouge aren't having much luck waking up the girls or Knuckles as Tails and Espio finally collect themselves off the sand. Then Sonic and Cream step out of the house with piles of food.

"Holy crap did Blaze load this place up. We found three fridges and five big freezers in what I think was the kitchen? I gave the place a quick once over before we started gathering food and man, this place has everything. Pool tables, poker tables, arcade games, air hockey, foosball. And that's just the game room. There's a TV almost half the size of the wall in the living room and a library of movies and games, even board games." Sonic finished unloading the food from him and Cream onto the outdoor kitchen counter next to the grill pit. "There's even an indoor pool and a massive hot tub next to the game room. And look at this." Sonic points to the counter in front of him. "Look at how thick these steaks are? And already marinated. And ribs. I'm not even sure how to cook these on a grill. This place is amazing. Ulterior motives aside, Blaze did work." Sonic say's as he sets up the fire and then at ridiculous speeds, places a large pot in the middle and throws the ingredient's to Uncle Chuck's special chili into it, mixing cutting, adding and stirring. Then as he finishes that, without slowing down, lines up hot dogs and burgers on one side of the pot and stakes and ribs on the other. After which he zips back to the counter and organizes all the condiments and extras before grabbing another pot and throwing a bunch of cheese in it before returning to the grill and putting it in front of the chili pot. "Almost forgot the cheese." Sonic then started checking and turning things as they cooked.

"What's gotten into you Sonic?" Rouge asked with an impressed look.

"I picked up some things from Uncle Chuck. And every man knows how to grill. I just make everything look amazing I know." Sonic grinned and winked at Amy. "Besides, I learned a few things watching Amy cook too… when she doesn't shoo me out of the kitchen that is."

Amy smiles, "That's because you always end up doing more than just watching. If I let you have your way, we'd never eat."

Everyone just laughed as the smell of food stirred the red echidna. Slowly he rises and walks over to everyone with a yawn, "Aaaaaaaaahh… man, how long was I out?"

Espio turned, "About a half hour."

"Looks like I woke up just in time. Sonic, how's the food comin' along?"

"First batch a dog's and burgers are comin' off now, cheese is melted. Chili and ribs'll be another minute. I got you a rare steak ready and the chilled fruit's over on the counter next to the A1." Knuckles and the others started grabbing their food and setting back down at the picnic table. "See girls, told you the food'd get him. Now we just gotta wake up the three musketeers over there so we can work out plans for after lunch. I'm thinkin' we go clubbing. Blaze said there were a mess of them on this island. And the port where the party boats are docked sounds like a blast."

Knuckles finishes another bite of stake, "I think hitting a club sounds good. You called it lunch but our game took a bit of time off the clock." Knuckles thumbs over his shoulder at the sun starting to set. "By the time we finish and digest our food, we should be ready to go get wasted again. What do you think?"

"I think I hear a plan. What about you guys?" Everyone nods consent, most of them eating. "Cool, now we just need Blaze to point us tourists in the right direction."

"Oh… nhh my head." Sally sits up as the other three stir.

Knuckles stops his fork and grins wide, "Well hello sunshine."

Sally though for a second and realized that she'd lost the game, and that she was the first of the three girls to pass out. "Alright you can gloat. I put my foot in my mouth."

Knuckles smile softened, "Get up and get something to eat. We're going to a club in a bit after our late lunch. And wake up those two will ya? They need to eat so we can get out of here." Knuckles than took another bite and looked at Shadow, still out cold next to him, finally noticing all the crap on his face. "I think you might have over done it a bit with the marker Sonic."

Sonic calls over from the grill chili dog in hand, "Nah, he lost us the group bet. If anything I didn't write enough." Sonic takes bite of chili dog, "But the sharpie died on me."

Knuckles just shakes his head. Then he shakes Shadow's trying to wake him, but the hedgehog doesn't respond. "Hey! Wake the hell up already." Knuckles shakes him harder but still no response. "Alright then, have it your way." Knuckles puts down his knife then grabs one of Shadow's spines in his left hand and yanks back throwing Shadow ten feet, bouncing him off the beach into the water. As Shadow sputters awake everyone else just laughs. After coming out of the ocean coughing, Shadow walks back over to the picnic table. "Foods over there." Knuckles points to the grill by Sonic. "And we're going out after so you might want to try and get those scribbles off your face."

Shadow, who looked unhappy at best about his wake up call then adopted a confused look and headed into the house for the bathroom. "Sonic!" echoed from the house as Shadow erupted from the door. Sonic took off, chili dog in hand, and the two raced across the beach and then turned and started out onto the water's surface.

Rouge giggles a bit, "Don't you think you could have woken him up a little easier knowing how he'd react to Sonic's prank?"

"Maybe. But this way's much funnier."

Sally had managed to wake up Blaze and Julie-Su just in time to see Shadow fly by chasing Sonic. The comedy show helped them get over the fact that they'd all lost the game. Knuckles had eaten what was left of his stake and hurried over to the grill realizing that Sonic raced off with food still cooking. He called over the three girls and they all got what they wanted. He then gave everybody anything else they were in a mood for before making plates for Sonic, Shadow and himself. As he returned to the table, Blaze had picked the club they were going to.

"I think the Ocean's Treasure is a good place to start. It's a high grade club with great drinks, and the DJ there plays an amazing variety of music. A little heavy on the techno bump filler, but it goes really well with the atmosphere."

"That sounds amazing Blaze. I can hardly wait to go dancing with Sonic."

"I think we're all looking forward to it Amy." Rouge's eyes move across the three girls on the end knowingly.

"I guess so." Amy smiles as Cream and Nicole giggle under their breath. Knuckles didn't notice anything strange about what they were saying and just continued eating a bunch of grapes. The others though all understood the second conversation taking place. Sally, Julie-Su and Blaze all looked determined. Tails and Espio just wore concerned looks but traded them for surprise as they saw Sonic and Shadow making a bee line for the picnic table.

Knuckles looked up and saw them barreling forward, Sonic looking back at Shadow rather than where they were headed. He picked up a bone from one of the ribs he'd eaten and whipped it at the back of Sonic's head causing him to lose his balance and crash on top of the water. Shadow ran into him as he skipped up off the water's surface and they both smashed into the beach. "Next time watch where you're going. Now come eat. We know where we're headed."


	3. Dance Floor Rumble

Chapter 3: Dance Floor Rumble

Walking up to the front of the Ocean's Treasure night club, the group took in the brilliant glow of the massive building in the night air; the full moon partially hidden from their view. The sound of heavy bass radiated from the walls and doors as the two bouncers waded through the line that seemed to wrap around the building itself. Sonic broke the group silence with an impressed whistle. "Not often you can feel the awesome of a club vibrating from yards away."

"But look at that line." Amy sounded slightly agitated, "Are you sure we can get in Blaze?"

"I don't think we'll have any trouble. You guys are pretty well known in my world after we took care of Dr. Nega and all the other pirates. Besides, being royalty has its perks sometimes." With that Blaze started for the front of the line and the others followed.

As Blaze approaches, the large bear guarding the door raises his hand to halt her, but after about a second he startles and his arm drops. He looks at the group behind her and manages to pick out the faces of Sonic, Knuckles and the visiting royalty Sally. He turns and opens the door as the line of people begins to recognize the group as well and start cheering and whistling catcalls. The burly voice comes forward, "Please go right in with your guests your highness."

"Don't mind if we do." Blaze walks in followed shortly by the others. The loud cheers of the line outside had mutated into a roar as it became a flash mob of onlookers, but their yells turned to whispers inside when consumed by the now techno beat bumping down from the ceiling.

Sonic leaned in and yelled to Knuckles, "Holy shit! Just walking in here vibrates your whole body! Getting drunk and dancing here is gonna be so sweet!"

Knuckles grinned at the thought. "You know it Blue! Let's beeline for the bar before we raid the dance floor!"

With that they got everyone's attention and cut a swath through to the large circular glass looking room that had the word bar glowing and rotating around the top in projected neon light. As they entered, the volume dropped to a low roar and they moved toward the bar counter. A curvy light brown fox turned to tend to the approaching group. As she opened her mouth to ask for their orders, her gazed landed on Tails. "Well hello handsome. What can I get for you and your friends?" she ended with a coy smile.

"Uhh… I um…"

Sonic cut in with a smile putting his hand on Tails' shoulder, "A round of Jagers and assorted rum mixes, miss…?"

"Sarah, any mixes in particular hun?"

"Surprises are always welcome, right Tails?" Sonic turned and playfully elbowed his side.

Tails had a less than convincing smile as he turned to Cream on his right expecting a dagger filled stare. She was just smiling, but Tails felt that reaction might actually be worse. Noticing Tails' look to Cream, Sarah had managed a guess, "And this must be your lovely girlfriend?"

Cream's smile starts to seem more menacing by the second as she hugs Tails' arm, "That's me."

Feeling the hostility, Sally is about to say something when Sarah leans forward on the counter, her cleavage highlighted, "Mmm aren't you a cutie too." Cream's malice evaporates at the come-on as a blush rolls over her. Sarah takes up a pen and quickly writes something before sliding the paper forward, "If you two ever feel adventurous, give me a call. I'd love to get together and have some fun." She dots her sentence with a wink before turning around to the bottles behind her, her bushy tail swaying back and forth in an almost hypnotic motion. The enticing sight and her boldness managing to fluster the whole group to some degree as the quick hands of the foxy bartender start lining up a veritable rainbow of mixed drinks followed shortly after by a row of Jager bombs and shots of Fireball whiskey. "The drinks are on the house for our Princess and her heroic friends. The drinks are all fruit mixes." Sarah notices that the slip with her number is gone and a sultry smile crosses her face, "Enjoy."

A gray and white female raccoon walks up to Sarah, "Boss, we need you in the back to sign for the shipment." Sarah just nods to her and follows as another bartender fills the gap and tends to the couple next to Espio and Nicole.

"She's the owner huh?" Sonic seems surprised for a second and then turns to Tails and Cream, "Check you guys out, making new friends already."

Knuckles picks up his shot and Jager, "To new friends." He flashes a sly smile down towards Tails, "And a fun night." Everyone just smiled and followed Knuckles in downing one than the other.

Sally picks up a cocktail at random and takes a sip. "This is delicious. It's some kind of strawberry tangy combination; lemon maybe?" The others follow suit and pick drinks at random, all equally impressed by the variety of tastes. "Hey Knuckles, after we finish these, care to dance?"

Knuckles smirks, "Sure, I'd hate to disappoint a Princess."

"Then I suppose that means you're okay sharing the one after with me?" Blaze smiles as she takes another sip.

"It does indeed."

"You'd better save a few dances for me too, Princess or not." Julie-Su adds with a smirk of her own.

Rouge chuckles, "Looks like your dance cards filling up fast."

Sonic finishes off his drink. "While Red's slaying ladies I better get Amy to safety. Care to dance?"

Amy downs the rest of her drink, "Heck yeah!" She sets down her glass and they head out onto the dance floor.

Rouge turns to Shadow, "How bout it handsome?"

"You read my mind." He takes her hand and leads her out.

Espio just nods to Nicole with his hand out to her. She looks concerned but takes his hand. "Don't worry; you'll be fine with me." Espio smiles as he leads her out.

Tails and Cream simply follow after them holding hands. As Knuckles wraps his arm around Sally's waist, he looks over at the two girls now sitting at the bar. "A few dances and I'll be back to switch out alright girls?" He waves over his shoulder as he and Sally move onto the dance floor, the sound of the heavy beat swallowing them. As they turn to face each other in the sea of bodies, the beat dies down and transitions into Before I Forget. Sally smiles as the beat kicks in and moves in close rubbing her hands down his chest and then back up again as she turns and grinds against him sliding up and down along his stomach and chest as his hands slide down from her shoulders to her waist. As they rest on her hips, she swivels them back against him. She sways back and forth controlling the flow of the dance as he holds her from behind. Every now and then she'd grind back into his crotch. In response, Knuckles' hands move down her sides to her thighs and back up along her stomach. 'Man, Sally is really getting into this. With dancing this aggressive a guy might get the wrong idea.' Sally's hands join his on her hips. Like this they continue dancing to a few more songs, changing up positions and steps until the fourth song winds down and another techno beat kicks in. Knuckles lead her back to the bar and after he grabbed another drink from the returned Sarah. 'Looks like Blaze and Julie-Su are putting away a few drinks. Espio and Nicole are taking a break too huh?' "You guys worn out already?"

"Stopped for a drink. And you're one to talk, given the way you two were dancing." Espio grinned before taking a sip from his glass.

"I didn't know Sal could dance like that."

"Nicole's no slouch either. She was so worried about not being good at it, than she lets loose these ridiculously sexy moves and my mouth practically fell off my face."

Nicole blushed and hid her face in her hands. "I think the movement pattern I selected was from an erotic dance."

Sally took a sip of her new cocktail. "I bet that turned a lot of heads."

Sonic and Amy walked in. "As did you two. Practically everyone who passed you guys was gawking."

"You guys were hot." Amy smiles giving them a thumbs up.

Blaze finishes her glass and stands, "Looks like I'll have to turn up the heat than. Are you ready?"

"Duty calls." Knuckles empties his drink and its back to the dance floor. The DJ panda notices Blaze move onto the floor with Knuckles and ends the filler with Around the Bend. Blaze was a little buzzed from waiting at the bar and her body language spoke volumes. Her movements were subtle while her hands traveled the length of her body seductively. She then turned and continued to dance as her tail motioned for Knuckles to close the gap behind her. As he did, Blaze looked over her shoulder and smiled wrapping her tail around his waist, pulling him closer as she started to dance up against him. Everyone who could see them was practically just shuffling their feet and watching. Knuckles spoke into her ear, "I didn't know you were such a passionate dancer kitty cat."

"You don't seem to mind it though."

"I like passionate." 'Even if we have an audience.'

Their dancing was close and heated through the next three songs until the filler came on and they waded back over to the bar. Rouge and Shadow met up with them as they head in.

Blaze sits down with Rouge at a table while Knuckles and Shadow sit at the bar. "Two more Sarah."

"You're starting to look a little tired; they wearing you out?" The fox starts making new drinks.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. These breaks help."

"Somehow I think they're going to get more assertive as the night passes." She puts down the drinks and moves to the next customers.

'They do seem overly enthusiastic tonight. Actually they've been kind of amped up since even before our vacation started.' "Hey, you think the girls are acting strange?"

Shadow puts down his glass. "You mean more so than usual? Kind of; but then, Rouge is always fairly batty, pun intended. It's probably because it's the first day. They'll calm down some by tomorrow."

"Guess I'm over thinking it." 'Yeah right. I might be thick some times, but even I can tell they're putting the moves on me. And nobody else seems to be surprised. They're up to something, but what?'

Julie-Su walks up, "My turn."

"Yes it is." Knuckles puts on a smile and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Love Game comes on as they find a spot. Almost surprised that Julie-Su's showing restraint, they dance to the rhythm of the song, all be it still very close together. Then after a few seconds she moves her hands up the sides of her face and then runs them through her dreads, making a seductive show out of her simple bounce step, eyes half lidded. Though still managing basic movements, Julie-Su notices Knuckles staring and smiles. She moves closer and Knuckles wraps an arm around her waist, allowing her to explore his chest fur. Able to snap himself out of his daze, "So you going to tell me what's gotten into you girls lately or what?"

Julie-Su's face tenses for a split second, "I don't follow."

"Really?" Knuckles raises an eyebrow, "So you have no idea what I'm talking about or why everyone else seems to be acting weird?"

"How should I know why they're being weird? They seem fine to me."

'Suspicious is the word I'd use.' As the third song starts, a loud boom rings out from the nearby wall. The DJ cuts the music. "What the hell?"

"Was that?"

The sounds of a scuffle start to register in Knuckles deafened ears. "I'll go take a look, you go find the others incase its trouble." Julie-Su wades back towards the bar as Knuckles quickly move to bring the fighting into view. As he breaks to the front of the circle, he sees Sonic wrestling on the ground with a large panther and gorilla, the former in front of him while the latter is trying to put a choke hold on him from behind. Tails is punching and defending as best he can surrounded by six other large mobians as another eight or so close in. Amy and Cream are being held onto by three more. Not bothering to say anything, Knuckles slammed a fist into the back of the nearest one's head, planting his face into the concrete floor. The loud cracking noise of face becoming fast friends with cement stopped everyone. Only the DJ seemed to be processing things clearly, starting up Monster as Knuckles calmly approached. Sonic took the chances to elbow the gorilla in the face. With his grip loose, Sonic pushed of the panther and spin-dashed the other into the wall by Tails, leveling one of his attackers. Pulled back to reality, a rhino stepped up and took a swing at Knuckles only to have his fist caught easily in Knuckles own vise like grip. As he squeezed the large mobian fell to his knees trying to pull his hand free with all his might from an unfazed Knuckles. As soon as Sonic's foot hit the ground he took off again crashing into three more while Tails jumped up and kicked another in the face. Amy had kicked one of her attackers in the jewels and swung her head back into the sternum of the other. An orange cat mobian of some kind leapt at Knuckles from the side only to be caught around the neck by the other vise dangling in the air. Pivoting, Knuckles slammed the rhino down on top of an attacker that tried to come up from behind. Then shifting to the side, he back hands another before shooting it forward, both grabbing the lynx's face and forcing the back of his head into the floor like his buddy. The cat in his other hand had passed out from the combination of the death grip and the force of the sudden turn. Simply dropping him on the ground like a ragdoll as the song ends, Knuckles looks over to see that all the other thugs are scattered about the floor as Sonic and Tails check on the girls. Both Amy and Cream look disgusted at having been in direct contact with any of them.

Shadow walks in from the side with the others moving towards Amy and Cream. "Quite the show you put on."

"How long you been cheering from the sidelines?" The two move over to join the group.

"Sometime around the groveling rhino but still before the flying cat; by then, the girls were slamming their feet into some guys over there and Sonic and Tails were wrapping up. Not much left by then so I waited for everyone else."

"You guys okay?" Knuckles hailed.

"We will be once we take a shower probably." Amy cringed as she looked over to see the extremely late bouncers dragging the lot of them off, "Those creeps grabbed us. It was so groddie!"

Cream didn't answer as she was busy squeezing the life out of Tails.

Sonic just smirked, "Not a party until a fight breaks out right?"

Espio crossed his arms with a smile, "And it's not a funeral until Knux steps in." They all just laughed.

"Alright, that calls for another round of drinks! To the bar!" Sally makes a show of pointing as the crown parts letting them through.

Conflict over, the DJ amps up the music again. Entering the bar, a number of patrons throw up a cheer, one that Sonic can't resist hamming up. Sarah waves them over to the counter where she's already got the next round of drinks and a line of shots waiting. "I'm so sorry about all that. I don't know how that riffraff got in. When I saw what was going on in the monitors I sent the bouncers but, looks like they were only good for dragging the carcasses off the dance floor."

Sonic picks up a drink and then walks up next to Amy, "No biggy, right Tails? Just marking our territory. Mine!" He finishes as he wraps his arm around Amy's waist and pulls her close.

"Oh Sonic, behave." Amy purrs nuzzling his cheek.

Sally throws back her shot next to Knuckles. "Drink up while you have the chance, because I'm up again partner."

"After I get my last two songs you mean, we were interrupted." Julie-Su adds.

"Aww, but I can't wait anymore. I'm getting all fidgety."

"Well how do you think I felt waiting until last for my turn?"

Sarah started refilling shots, "Why don't you girls all just go out together? Why spend all that energy stressing over whose turn it is? Get drunk than go have some."

Rouge finishes her drink, "She's right. It's a club, not ball room dancing. Who cares if it's one on one right now or not?" Rouge takes the next shot into her mouth and then makes out with Shadow.

The three girls just look at each other for a few moments before Sally mouths a word. Julie-Su and Blaze smile and nod. Knuckles had stopped listening at some point and was now on his third drink and fifth shot as he, Sonic and Espio had started a little drinking contest. As the sixth empty shot glass hit the counter, the girls walk up behind him and practically drag him out of his seat.

A buzzed Sonic grins wide, "This means you lose Red!" He snickers a second and then he and Espio take the next shot.

Amy and Nicole walk up behind them, "Then that means you two lose too, because we're going dancing." Amy tugs Sonic out of his chair by the arm as Espio stands somewhat shakily and takes Nicole's outstretched hand with a slight bow. Shadow and Rouge hadn't come up for air yet and Cream had kidnapped Tails after the first round of drinks went down. As the hero's returned to the dance floor, they were fairly nearby each other. Giving them a leisurely salute, the DJ threw on Schranz Chase. The whole club started jumping and the three girls and surrounded echidna bumped, grinded and made continual trips to the bar alongside their friends into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note Corner: Longest chapter thus far and my first OC's, WOOT SAUCE! Sarah and DJ Panda are OC's I made up that may or may not appear in later chapters. In case anyone was wondering, in this A/U Knuckles and Julie-Su never got together, just friends and Chaotix members. R&R**

**Music by: Before I Forget is Slipknot, Around the Bend is The Asteroids Galaxy Tour, Love Game is Lady Gaga, Monster is Skillet and Schranz Chase is from Booty Bronx. (Panty and Stocking soundtrack #15)**


End file.
